narniafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Aslan
"Men hvem er Aslan? Kjenner du ham?" "Vel - han kjenner meg." Eustace og Edmund (kapittel 7) [src] Aslan, også kjent som Den store Løven, er skaperen og en ekte konge av Narnias verden, og er generelt en representasjon av alt som er bra. Egenskaper "Han kommer og går. En dag vil du se ham og en annen vil du ikke. Han liker ikke å bli bundet - og selvfølgelig har han andre land å ta seg til. Det er ganske bra. Han ' Jeg kommer ofte inn. Bare du må ikke trykke på ham. Han er vill, vet du. Ikke som en tam løve. " -Mr. Beaver (kapittel 17) Aslan fremstår i Narnia som en stor og skremmende, men like praktfull og klok løve med snille øyne. Han fremstår i forskjellige størrelser for forskjellige mennesker, selv om han aldri selv endrer seg; når mennesker vokser i visdom og karakter, kan de oppfatte mer av hans storhet. Aslan er veldig klok og en mektig styrke til det gode, men som narniere ofte sier: "Han er ikke en tam løve." Han er farlig og en uovervinnelig fiende, men han er utvilsomt god. Aslan er den ene sanne kongen av Narnia; alle innbyggerne har tro på ham og adlyder ham absolutt. Generelt kommer han til Narnia for å hjelpe sine ledere og helter på viktige oppdrag for ekstern og personlig fred, og for å beskytte den mot forskjellige onder. Han våker konstant over Narnia, selv om han ikke velger å løse alle problemene for innbyggerne. Aslan bringer også med jevne mellomrom mennesker fra Jorden, både for å hjelpe Narnia, og for å lære disse menneskene viktige leksjoner. Aslan er et guddommelig vesen, og er derfor ekstremt mektig og nesten allmektig, med den eneste som er kjent for å overgå hans autoritet og makt, er hans far, keiseren utover havet. Han besitter en viss allmakt, og han kan manipulere, transportere, helbrede og manifestere seg i forskjellige former. Pusten hans kan helbrede de som er forsteinet i stein, øke moren til de troløse og forårsake søvn for andre, noe likt for [[Andrew Ketterley], Digorys onkel. De eneste grensene for Aslans evner og autonomi i Narnia er Dyp Magi fra Tidenes Morgen og. "Kan vi ikke gjøre noe med Deep Magic? Er det ikke noe du kan jobbe mot?" "Jobbe mot keiserens magi?" UsSusan og Aslan (kapittel 13) src Aslan er sønn av keiseren utover havet, og kommer fra landet eller verden - dens eksakte natur er ukjent - kjent som Aslans land. Historie opprettelsen av Narnia Aslan synger den narniske verden inn i livet. "Narnia, Narnia, Narnia, våk opp. Kjærlighet. Tenk. Snakk. Gå turer. Snakk med dyr. Vær guddommelig vann." - Aslan på tidspunktet for opprettelsen av Narnia (kapittel 9) Aslan skapte Narnias verden i 1900. Han brakte alt - fra skapninger, til landskap, til himmel og stjerner - til fra en tom mørk tomhet, sang og brøl. Narnia er laget i bildet av Aslan's Country, den "ekte" Narnia, men ikke noe mer enn en skygge sammenlignet med den siste æren. På tidspunktet for Narnias opprettelse var Aslan også vitne til at faren, keiseren Beyond-the-Sea, skrev det indre miraklet i tidens morgen. Aslan valgte to eksemplarer, en mann og en kvinne, fra hver art av dumme dyr, for å lufte tanken og talenes kraft. Dette intelligente dyret dannet det første rådet i Narnia, som til slutt fødte et løp av ville dyr bebodd av Narnia i århundrer etterpå. Aslan kronet Frank og kona, Helen, to mennesker fra jorden, den første kongen og dronningen av Narnia. Det er tydelig at alle mennesker i Narnia kommer fra jorden. Aslan kjørte Jadis, en halv jinn, en halv gigantisk kvinne, som kom fra verden av Charn, som tilfeldigvis ble ført til Narnia, nord i Ettinsmoor. Han beordret deretter Digory Kirke, et menneskebarn fra jorden i Narnia på den tiden, å ta et eple fra ungdomstreet, fra et frø som vokste et beskyttelsestre, som han igjen tillot Digory å ta eplet til jorden, for å kurere moren sin den syke. Dette eplefrøet vokser til slutt til et tre hvis tre vil bli et skap. Vinterrevolusjon "Når han blokkerer tennene, møter vinteren dens død, og når han rister på sin manke, skal vi ha vår igjen." ―Golden Age Prophecy src Da de fire Pevensies først kom til Narnia, som talte om oppfyllelsen av gullalderprofetien, returnerte Aslan til Narnia for å hjelpe dem i deres kamp mot den urettmessige dronningen, den hvite heks. Hans nærvær brakte en slutt på den lange vinteren. Ved ankomst begynte han å samle alle de som fortsatt var trofaste mot ham nær steinbordet. Aslan hilste på Peter, Susan og Lucy Pevensie da de kom til campingplassen hans, nær Stone Table. Han spurte hvor Edmund var, men fremsto fremdeles følelsesløs da han fortalte om Edmunds svik mot den hvite heksa, selv om han sa: "Alt skal gjøres" for å redde broren deres. Etter det snakket han kort med Peter, fortalte ham hvordan han ville være den høye kongen, og viste ham stedet for Cair Paravel. Kort tid etter kom ulven, Maugrim, og forsøkte å drepe Susan og Lucy, bare for å bli drept av Peter. For sin heltemakt ridd Aslan ham til The Most Noble Order of the Lion, som Sir Peter Wolfsbane. Deretter sender han det beste av troppene sine for å redde Edmund fra heksens grep. Dessverre er det, ifølge loven fra Deep Magic, den hvite heksens rett å ofre Edmund, fordi han er en forræder, og alle hans forrædere tilhører ham. For å redde ham, gikk Aslan med på å ofres i stedet. Imidlertid, i henhold til loven om magi i, ble Aslan, som et uskyldig offer, gjenoppstått. Etter oppvåkningen hans gjenopplivet han de forsteinede narnierne i den hvite heksegården og førte dem inn i det første slaget ved Beruna, som raskt ble løst ved å drepe heksen. Etter at krigen var vunnet, gjenopplivet Aslan dem som hadde blitt forstenet i kamp, og kronet Pevensies som den nye kongen av Narnia, før han forsvant. Mr. Beaver fortalte Pevensies at Aslan ofte dro til andre land, og at han ikke likte å bli bundet, men forsikret dem om at han ville komme tilbake en dag. Han advarte dem imidlertid ikke om å presse ham, fordi han ikke var en tam løve. Cast og Aravis Under gullalderen vendte Aslan kort tilbake til Narnia, og også til Archenland, for å hjelpe Shasta, Aravis og den snakkende hesten, Bree og Hwin, å flykte fra Calormene for Narnias frihet. Han hjalp tilsynelatende også med å redde rollebesetningen som en baby, da han så at den støpte båten var på vei til stranden, hvor han ble funnet av sin adoptivverge, Arsheesh. I prosessen hjelper han Shasta med å finne sin identitet som rollebesetning, Prins Archenland, lærer Aravis å forlate sin stolthet og tro på guden Calormene Tash, og hjelper til med å hindre Rabadash i å erobre Narnia. Da Aravis flyktet til grensene til Archenland, skar han ryggen for å gi opphav til straffen han hadde forårsaket slaven han ble bedøvd for å flykte fra sin arrogante stemor. Når han senere nærmer seg Aravis, forklarer han handlingene sine, og han er enig i at han fortjener et sjokk av fysisk avstraffelse. Dermed forsonet førte Aslan Calormene-flyktninger til en rettssak der Rabadash sto overfor sin egen straff med nåde og verdighet som var mindre tydelig enn det Aravis hadde vist. Den narniske revolusjonen Aslan var ikke i Narnia under Telmarine-erobringen, og derfor mistet de fleste narniere som ble jaget og undertrykt troen på ham. Da Pevensies ble transportert til Narnia av Susans horn, returnerte Aslan imidlertid og prøvde sakte å få dem til å stole på ham enda en gang. Selv om de ikke fulgte ham med det første, trodde de ham til slutt igjen, og som sådan våknet Aslan den dvalende narnieren, og tilkalte elveguden for å avslutte det andre Beruna-slaget. Aslan velsignet Caspian X som den neste kongen av Narnia, og returnerte mange Telmarines til jorden for å begynne et nytt liv.